


Hair Ties Are for Chumps

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2019, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Ginny couldn’t see her in the darkness, but the sudden waterfall of hair tickling her face and neck was advance warning.





	Hair Ties Are for Chumps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sapphic September 2019 Day 11: "Where do you want me to touch?"

It was so quiet in the stillness of Ginny’s room that she could hear Luna wet her lips before speaking. The reminder that they were sharing a pillow, that their faces were that close, was enough to steal her breath.

“I think it’s lovely the way no one batted an eye,” Luna said apropos of nothing.

Ginny shivered at the sound of her whispering voice so close.

“No one batted an eye at what?” she asked.

Their bodies touched as Luna moved, shifting onto her side, her legs sliding against Ginny’s and tangling between them. The contact, so casual and easy, made Ginny’s face burn hot, and she was glad for the darkness to hide her blush. She still reacted too much to everything.

“That we wanted to share instead of me taking the bed in Bill and Charlie’s old room,” Luna explained with an amused lilt to her voice, as if it was obvious what she’d meant. “Marietta was always complaining about how her parents wouldn’t let her and Cho share a bed.”

Ginny hummed, distracted from replying as Luna started rubbing the sole of one foot up and down her shin.

“Of course, that might have been because they caught them kissing once,” Luna said with a giggle. “I suppose your parents don’t know we do that now.”

All of Ginny’s attention shifted to the foot on her leg to Luna’s words. It took her a moment to go back over them and make sure she’d heard them right.

“They do,” Ginny whispered back shakily. She hadn’t quite been able to keep her mouth shut about it. In fact, as soon as she was alone again after the first time Luna had kissed her around Easter and made it clear she wanted to be more than friends, she’d written an owl to her mum about it.

She’d regretted it at once and dreaded the response, but it had been nothing but happy and excited for her.

Maybe she should have told Luna that at the time, but she’d been a bit embarrassed by just how excited and flustered she was from it when Luna had remained so calm and unfazed herself.

“Oh, wonderful,” Luna said happily, snuggling closer. “Dad knows too, he thinks it’s lovely. He’s always liked you.”

Ginny blinked in the darkness and tried to catch up. Luna always did like to spring those sorts of serious conversations out of nowhere in the least serious of situations.

Like just yesterday, right in the middle of helping her clear the gnomes out of the garden, when Luna had asked in a casual tone, not even looking at her, if she wanted to live with her now that they’d finally finished Hogwarts. As easily as if she had been commenting on the weather and not asking such a serious question.

Or maybe it wasn’t serious to Luna, she never did see things the same way as anyone else.

“We should go to Diagon Alley tomorrow,” Luna said, shifting even closer to her and curling an arm over her waist. “I feel like ice cream and a new shop just opened, did you see the flyer?”

Ginny sighed and let the seriousness only she felt fade away as Luna moved on. She envied how easily she glided from topic to topic sometimes. But luckily she made it easy for Ginny to follow.

“They have some interesting flavour names. I want to try the one named after Hermione, what was it? Granger Danger? Supposed to have hidden pockets of super sour stuff in it or something,” she said, finding Luna’s arm where it rested on her waist and running her hand up and down the length of it.

“That’s nice,” Luna murmured. She shifted again, until her hair was tickling Ginny’s face.

Ginny couldn’t see her in the darkness, but the sudden waterfall of hair tickling her face and neck was advance warning. When Luna kissed her, she missed and got near the side of her nose. She kissed the same spot with a soft giggle, then found her mouth the next try.

Ginny reached up and gathered Luna’s hair over to one side so it would be less likely to get in their mouths again. Between the two of them, they always seemed to wind up with a mouthful of hair, but she wouldn’t give up Luna’s long hair for anything, and Luna seemed just as attached to her length as well.

They were just soft, slow kisses at first, but then more, and more, and deeper.

When Luna shifted, getting on leg on either side of her, Ginny broke away and tried to catch her breath.

Luna found her lips in the dark and traced them with her fingers.

“Another time?” she asked breathlessly.

Ginny kissed her fingertips and slid a hand up the back of her nightshirt.

“Was just trying to remember if I have privacy wards up,” she said, tracing the faint bumps of Luna’s spine.

“Oh, I put one up myself,” Luna said. “To keep the wrackspurts away while we sleep so our dreams stay happy, but it blocks out sound too.”

“Brilliant,” Ginny breathed.

Luna sat back and pulled off her nightshirt and Ginny considered lighting a candle just so she could see. But then Luna leaned down again and all Ginny would have seen was her hair.

With a laugh, she pushed it out of the way and over to one side of Luna’s face again.

“Shall I tie it up?” Luna asked, shaking her head with a giggle so the ends tickled over Ginny’s face again.

“No, no, I love it,” Ginny said, running her hands through it and tugging her down for a kiss.

She got a mouthful of hair, but somehow these things never ruined the moment.

Luna hummed and sat back up again, a lovely weight on Ginny’s hips. In the dark she found Ginny’s face again and brushed her fingertips down her cheeks and her neck. She brushed along her shoulders and down her arms. When she reached Ginny’s wrists, she picked them up and lifted Ginny’s hands to her skin.

“I love when you touch me,” she said simply, pressing Ginny’s hands against her.

It was always a surprise when Luna said anything so directly, but always a pleasant one at times like this. It helped Ginny through still being nervous and flustered by these things.

“Where do you want me to touch you?” she asked.

Luna giggled, then shifted her hands to show her where.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, I'd really appreciate a comment to let me know, or reblog [this post on tumblr](https://knowyourincantations.tumblr.com/post/187876471823/hair-ties-are-for-chumps-linny) so others might see it too =)


End file.
